kocfandomcom-20200213-history
Wilderness
Wildernesses are regions on the map that can be conquered and may be hills, mountains, lakes, forests, plains or bogs (although bogs cannot be attacked and currently serve no function other than filling spaces on the map). Conquering these regions will improve production of the relevant resource. How much your production is increased depends on the level of the region (level 1 will give you 5% and level 10 will give you 50% more resources; each level gives you 5% more: level x 5 ... e.g. LVL 3 wild x 5 is 15% ). The level of the region determines how hard the region is to conquer and, therefore, how many troops you will need. Before you try to conquer the region, you can scout to get an idea of what kind of troops you will need. In wilderness regions from levels 5 up to 10 you may find crests. They are not random, dropping at a rate of 15%. IE: 100 wilds hit will most likely = 15 crests and the crest that you find will be random, based on the level of wild you attack. The higher your attacking knight's skill and loyalty the more likely he will be to find a crest. A knight with 100% loyalty will find crests at about a rate of 25%. Units in Wilderness This chart indicates how many troops you will encounter in an unoccupied wilderness: Traps regenerate 10% of that level every 5 minutes. <> DUE TO A BATTLING UPDATE, WILDS AND BARBARIAN CAMPS NOW REGENERATE AT 10% EVERY 6 MINS, BEGINNING 60 SECONDS AFTER THE LAST ATTACK ON THE SPACE. <> Defeated wilderness forces repopulate 10% of that level every 5 minutes. **Just recently, I noticed when I was attacking level 6 Wilds, after the 14 second difference between my two waves, 10 traps had regenerated, even though I took all 100 out. -Zepset Fighting in the Wilderness Note that the effectiveness of your troops in battle is determined by the combat skill of both your knight and your research levels in fletching, metal alloys, poisoned edge and healing potions. You can also enhance your troops battling by applying some items, such as: blood lust, blood frenzy, barkskin and stoneskin. Updated Tutorial - May 23, 2010 Send as many militia or supply troops as there are traps in the first wave, and they will all be sacrificed to the traps. Tip: If you make a mistake with sending the second wave too late or too early, you can substitute scouts for the first wave to prevent the loss of more expensive archers or siege. Crests in the Wilderness Starting with the Tournament of Crests, crests started dropping in the game. Some of these are also needed to build your third, fourth and fifth city and not to forget the sixth and Seventh City For more information, see crest and Crest_Drop_Research. Newer Released crests : Galahad, Percival, Lancelot and King Arthur crests are meant to be available in wilds now; they can be found in Lvl 8+ wilds. More seals (like crests) have been released. They are Morgana, Mordred, Stag King, Pendragon and Lady of the Lake seals. They are found in lvl 8+ wilds and, generally, are harder to find. Multi-wave Attacks Your rally point must be at least LVL 2 to send two attacks from the same location. You must also have at least 2 idle knights not assigned to a role or on a march. You need to time the 2 waves so that the archers arrive 1-15 seconds after the militia clear the traps. You need fletching researched to higher than the level of the wilderness you are attacking to limit your losses. Make your 2nd wave march immediately after the 1st wave as traps will begin to respawn within 15-30 seconds and will kill your troops in Wave 2. To help with coordinating march times, send at least one of the slowest type in the first wave along with the second. On attacks with ballistae, add 1 ballista to the militia wave to slow down the first wave. The Troop Speed page has a link to a web-based calculator which includes all skill effects. You can follow the link here: KoC Troop Speed Calculator. Here is a basic chart that indicates the troops needed to defeat different levels: 'Optimal Situations:' It is possible to completely overwhelm any level wilderness to achieve nearly zero lost troops while conquering wildernesses or searching for crests. This also shows practical amounts of troops. *Note: All combat research such as''' fletching', '''metal alloys', poisoned edge, and healing potions should be at least one level above the wilderness level. If it is not then there may be more losses than expected. *Note: #'s here do not always work as I encountered back to back ballistae on lv 7 and lv 6 wilds containing 399 and 168 respectively. This resulted in a loss of 2446 and 1101 respectively. In addition, the lv 7 lake contained 5000 each of wood, stone, and ore. *Level 6 and 7 wilds do not have ballistae in them. If they have ballistae and resources then you are hitting an owned wild with mercernary defenders. *On some domains a handful of wilderness have incorrect troops on them. You may encounter Ballista on lvl 6 and 7 wilds, Catapults on lvl 8 wilds, and a mix of troops meant for lvl 5-7 wilds such as Heavy Cavalry, Archers, and Swordsmen on lvl 1 plains. These wilds should be considered as a bug and avoided during crest hunting. Please keep scenarios low. There needn't be 20 different ways to capture a level 10 wilderness. This chart is based on practical situations. Not everyone is going to have enough DI's and food to build 50k catapults, but killing several hundred ballista or several thousand archers is not efficient at all when an intelligent alternative combination is available. Additionally, please stop messing with the low level wilds, as they are well set. If you have a better contribution for more efficient waves, please submit it. Finally, please keep the complexity of marches down, ie. do not send pikemen, swordsmen, or any cavalry, unless it is absolutely necessary. Increased complexity only increases the time needed to configure and send the march and adds risk that traps will regenerate. 'Alternatives with Losses:' The table below shows options for when circumstances are less than perfect and the player considers some losses as acceptable. Not recommended for susainable crest hunting. If you abandon a wilderness, it replenishes troops, loot, and crests immediately. It is possible to quickly secure and abandon wildernesses close to a city to reduce marching times and gather crests rather quickly. As an alternative method to losing a siege weapon (ballista or catapult) in the first wave with your militia, you can send your slower wave first. By doing this you can view the "Troop Activity" tab and time your second wave of pure militia to hit first. This way you lose one more militia man and no siege weapon for the trap clearing. Example: Level 8 Wilderness suggests "wave 1: 299 militias + 1 ballista and wave 2: 12000 archers + 800 ballistae." - You lose 299 militias and 1 ballista from the first wave and 1 archer from the second. Using the alternative method "wave 1: 12000 archers + 800 ballistae and wave 2: 300 militias" - You lose all of the second wave (militiamen) and only 1 archer in the first wave. This method requires you to monitor the march times so you can send the militiamen marching so they hit 1-30 seconds prior to the first wave. The 2nd wave must hit first in this case. There is a troop marching speed calculator here. *Fighting in the Wilderness (additional) *Please contribute to Wilderness Research (For lv 8-10 Research). Types of Wildernesses Mountains Woods Hills Grasslands Lakes Plains Bogs Owning a Wilderness For each city, you can own one wilderness per level of your castle. The level of your castle does not affect the levels of wildernesses you can own. For example, if you have a Lvl 7 castle, you may own up to 7 wildernesses of any type and any level. The exception to this is a Lvl 11 castle which may own up to 12 wildernesses. You can attack a wildernesses with all your slots filled but you won't be able to conquer them (ie. you will not receive the percentage increase in productivity and you will not fulfill a quest). You may be able to win the battle and "secure" the wilderness but you will not "conquer" it. However, even wilds that you cannot own may contain crests and do contain very small resource deposits, both of which will be claimed after securing the location. If you conquer a wilderness, your troops will remain in the wilderness to defend it. You must recall them to have them return to your city. If you do not conquer the wilderness, your troops return automatically. Since July 20th, 2010 you can defend your wildernesses by adding traps or hiring mercenaries. For Information on defending your Wildernesses, see Owned Wilderness Defenses Category:Battle Category:Game Research